


At Fief Hannalof

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My last collection of Kel/Uline ficlets: it's a quasi-canon fact (author-confirmed, but not in an actual book) that Kel's sister married one of Uline's relatives. And I swear, I did not make up their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naming

**Author's Note:**

> A series of six ficlets written for the 2010 Tortall Smackdown at the Goldenlake Forum, http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/ .

They met again, after the naming ceremony of Sir Ortien and Lady Oranie of Hannalof's first child.

Uline hailed Kel, surprised but pleased. “What brings you here?”

“Didn't you know? I'm Orie's sister.”

“Orie's sister?” Uline laughed. “I forgot. And I'm Ory's sister. Your sister is Oranie.”

“She used to hate her name! Would only answer to Orie.”

“She got over that after the wedding. It was confusing, Orie and Ory.”

Kel giggled. “At least Haley is a sensible name.”

“Strong and sensible,” Uline agreed. “Like Keladry.”

“They should've named her Uline.”


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel doesn't usually dance. But if Uline's doing the asking...

Kel watched Uline dance, transfixed by her pink gown and the brighter pink of her cheeks. She herself refused to play – too tall, too solid, never graceful. She knew the dances – had learned them as a page; helped to teach her friends. But it never felt right.

Uline turned, catching her eye. Then she was leaving the dance floor and taking Kel by the hand. They walked together, and outside Castle Hannalof, Uline looked up and asked for a dance.

For the first time, the steps came naturally. Kel was sure she'd been born to dance with Uline.


	3. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uline made the right choice.

“Stay with me tonight,” Uline suggested, and it seemed perfectly innocent at the time.

Until they lay in bed, Kel in a borrowed nightgown, not quite touching. Until she thought to wonder what ever happened to Uline's fiance. Until her mind replayed, again and again, their dances in the garden.

“Why did you bring me home with you?” Kel asked.

Uline rolled on her side, propped on her elbow, and Kel could just see the features of her face in the moonlight. “I knew you'd say yes.”

“And what are you asking?”

“Sleep with me?” Uline purred.


	4. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut: Uline knows the answers.

“Yes!” Kel cried.

Uline's skin was hot against hers, their nightgowns abandoned to the cold stone floor. Uline's lips trailed fire across her skin. Her fingers traced the hardness of muscle and the softness of breast and hip and thigh with equal passion.

Kel drowned in the newness of every touch: the curve of a hip under her hand; the texture of a nipple against her tongue; the warm feeling that she was half of a matched set. The joy of giving and receiving all at once.

“Yes,” Kel breathed again.

Uline stretched to kiss her. “Knew you'd say that.”


	5. Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel's not so good at keeping secrets. Oranie wins a bet.

“Don't think I'm unhappy that my favorite sister is so interested in spending time with us,” Oranie began.

“Favorite sister?” Orie and Adie had never wanted anything to do with Kel. “I'm your least favorite. Admit it.”

Oranie rolled her eyes. “Demadria's my least favorite. _Anyway,_ of course I'm glad to have you. But it seems there's something you're not telling me.”

“Oranie--”

“That's another thing. No one in our family remembers to call me Oranie. Mindelans call me Orie, and my husband Ortien.”

“Maybe I have a better memory.”

“Or _maybe_ you've been spending a lot of time with someone from Hannalof. Uline, for instance?”

“Maybe I have,” Kel conceded. “Maybe we're friends.”

“Friends?” Oranie watched her sister carefully. “Or something more?”

Kel hated to lie. “What if it is more?” she said, slowly.

Oranie smiled a knowing, triumphant smile. “Saves me making up a guest room. And Ory owes me two nobles.”


	6. Niches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel's visit is going rather well.

The castle and grounds of Hannalof were full of nooks. Crannies. Niches. Corners. Closets. And alcoves.

Uline was determined to make love to Kel in each of them.

Kel somehow misplaced a breastband in the root cellar, a stocking in the belfrey, and one sapphire earbob – a gift from a suitor she'd turned down – in one of five alcoves between the kitchen and the guest room. She acquired a splinter in one thigh (from the stableloft floor) and a strained shoulder (from propping Uline on the edge of the laundry tub).

Every injury and lost item was entirely worthwhile

But she vowed to be more careful during the second week of her visit.


End file.
